My Story
by mirai hakurai itu sone
Summary: Tentang persahabatan antara Sharon,Alice dan Alyss. Bad Summary/ RnR?


Hy, namaku Mirai ^^ slam kenal, Mirai-chan penghuni baru di fadom ini (padahalkan udh lma tapi waktu itu blom pnya akun FFN) Mirai-chan mau nunjukin FF gaje :9 n' ini ttentang _Cinta dan persahabatan_ antara Mirai-chan, dkk.

Dari pada Mirai-chan bacot di sini, mending mulai ajj ceritany :v Cekidot:

Sharon - Me

Alice- Virginia Azzahra

Break- Willi

Oz- Dika

Echo-Zahra Sofie

Vincent- Ramanda

Lotti- Pegi

Glen- Rio kantin

Alyss- Kenanti

Jack- Asropi/Asrofi

Dll.

**Disclaimer:**_ Pandora Hearts [c] Jun-san_

_My Story [c] Mirai Hakurai Ithu Sone_

**Warning! : **Gaje,OOC,OOT,OT, Aneh, Author sarap, Typo Dll.

Di sebuah desa, ada 3 orang anak perempuan yang cantik, mereka adalah Sharon, Alice, dan Alyss. Mereka ber-3 itu adalah sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan, bahkan saat apapun, juga, mereka tak memiliki orang tua sejak kecil, walau begitu, mereka tetap tegar sampai mereka berumur 16 tahun.

"Sharon, aku boleh pinjam duit gak?" tanya Alice dengan puppy eye nya.

"Oh tidak bisa! Lu harus belajar nyari duit sendiri, Alice-chan," jawab Sharon sambil masang senyum mautnya (?) dan siap-siap mukul Alice pake harisen keramat milik Oma Cherrly yang entah mengapa ada di tangan Sharon.

"Huaa… TT^TT Pelizzz, Sharon-nee," ujar Alice sambil pura-pura nangis.

"Oraise! Emang duit tabungan lu tinggal berapa? Atau, jangan jangan—" ujar Sharon memotong kalimatnya.

"Lu pake bakal beli daging, ye?" lanjut Sharon.

"Nggak kok, tapi aku pake buat beli daging ayam kemarin," jawab Alice sejujur-jujurnya. Padahal dia takut di marahin Sharon.

Sharon siap-siap megang harisennya dan berkata, "ALICE BASKERVILLE, KAU HARUS MENABUNG! KALAU LU NGEMBUANG-BUANG DUIT LU LAGI—" bentak Sharon. "LU BAKAL GAK GW KASIH DAGING LAGI!" *Caps Lock jebol* lanjut Sharon sambil teriak pake toa Mesjid.

Alice yang melihat Sharon hanya bisa cengo dan 50% budek 20% mau pingsan 30% gak bisa ngomong.

"Sharon, lagi-lagi Alice melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Alyss yang baru dateng saat teriakan Sharon tadi.

"Tuh, liat aja sendiri!" ketus Sharon sambil nunjuk Alice yang masih cengo.

"Lice! Lice! Woy, Alice!" panggil Alyss sambil nyolek-nyolek badan Alice dan kayaknya Alyss jijik mengang Alice masa di colek?

"Udah, Lyss! Mending kita tinggalin dia sampe cengonya selese," saran Sharon.

"Ya udah," jawab Alyss dan segera meninggalkan Alice yang masih cengo di pinggiran jamban (?).

Dan Sharon dan Alyss meninggalkan Alice yang cengo itu dan membiarkan Alice di pinggiran jamban yang sangat, sangat, sangat BAU *lebay*

Sharon dan Alyss menuju rumah mereka, tetapi saat ingin ke rumah, mereka malah di hadang oleh preman jelek bin narsis bin bau.

"Neng, mau pulang bareng abang gak?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bentar bang, aye mau nulis status FB dulu ye," jawab Sharon dengan logat betawinya sambil ngeluarin HP BB (bau badan) yang baru di belinya dan nulis status kayak gini "_Wah, aye di godain preman jelek!"_

"Woy! Katanya Sharon Imut di godain preman jelek!" ujarnya.

"Saya Sharon Imut,"

"Mana preman jelek yang godain kamu?"

"Eh, itu, itu—"

"Wey, kita cari preman jeleknya!'

"Yok!"

Dan preman-preman yang gaje itupun meninggalkan Sharon dan Alyss sendirian dan ternyata, preman itu, preman gadungan.

Sharon dan Alyss bersyukur karena preman itu bodoh dan mereka tidak punya nafsu lagi untuk pulang kerumah (emg pulang ke rumah harus nafsu dulu?) dan mereka membelok arah ke _Warteg Makanan Mewah_(?) yang di jaga Echo, anak ibu warteg tersebut.

"Eh, Sharon and Alyss. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Echo polos sambil memberi daftar makanan pada Sharon dan Alyss.

Sharon dan Alyss hanya bisa cengo melihat daftar makanan, berikut daftar makanannya: Spagetti, steak, sushi, shasimi, es krim, dll. Kok, warteg makanannya mewah-mewah? Namanya juga Warteg Makanan Mewah! *Author di gatak* Walaupun, dari luar kayak warteg biasa tapi masakannya mewah!

"Ehm," Sharon berdehem sebentar "Aku pesan Spagetti 2 porsi sama minumannya Jus Alpukat,"

"Aku, Sushi 5 porsi sama minumnya, Orange Jus," ujar Alyss pada Echo.

"Oke," jawab Echo.

Wew, kalian mau tau 1 porsi spagetti berapa? 100.000 satu porsi! Terus kalau sushi 200.000 1 porsi!

(NB: Author asal kasih harga :P)

Memang, Sharon dan Alyss tergolong orang ayak arena, mereka gajian sebulan 20 juta! Sedangkan Alice, dia gajian sebulan 100 ribu. Emang apa pekerjaan Sharon n' Alyss? Perkerjaan mereka itu Pengusaha, kalau Alice? Cuma OB di perusahaan orang.

"Ini, Spegetti 2 porsi, Sushi 5 porsi, Orange Jus, dan Jus Alpukat," ujar Echo sambil memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Ron, Lyss, si Alice mana?" tanya Echo polos seperti biasa.

"Biasa, di jamban," jawab Alyss sambil memakan makanannya sebelum Alice datang dan Sharon juga sama.

"Oh," ujar Echo sambil membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'.

13 menit kemudian.

"Arigatou, Echo, ini uangn—" kalimat Alyss terpotong saat tau ada Alice di belakang mereka.

"Sharon, Alyss! Aku mencari-cari kali—" kalimat Alice terpotong saat Sharon men death glare Alice.

"Go-go-gomene, Nee-san," ujar Alice meminta maaf.

"Tidak kali ini, Alice!" bentak Sharon dan memukul Alice dengan harisen keramatnya dan hasilnya, Alice terlempar sampai ke luar angkasa dan kembali lagi ke bumi dengan selamat(?) dan dia terjatuh di tanah yang banyak semutnya dan berhasil, Alice di gigit ribuan bahkan, jutaan!

1 jam kemudian.

"Aduh! Alyss, pelan-pelan donk!" keluh Alice. Tentu saja dia kesakitan, karena kejadian tadi, di gigit jutaan semut, kasian.

"Ndeso! Lagi siapa suruh bikin Sharon, marah?" tegas Alyss.

"Itu juga salah lu Alice, lagi napa duit lu, lu abisin?" lajutnya.

"Enggak napa-napa," jawab Alice.

Kasian, kasian, kasian (Ipin Mode: On) kasiannya Alice, tadi di marahin sekarang,di gigit semut, kasian kali dirimu Lice.

Setelah mengobati luka Alice, lusa Alyss dan Sharon akan merencanakan ke kota Jakarta untuk bersenang- senang, dan mereka bermaksud mengajak Alice juga, tapi, sudah begini minggu depan mereka akan pergi.

1 Minggu kemudian…

"WOY! Alice, Alyss…! Gecot napa? Lama tau," keluh Sharon yang telah menunggu teman-temannya yang udah 1 jam gak selese-selese dandan.

"Udah selese…!" ujar Alyss dan Alice bersamaan.

"Wokeh! Let's go to Jakarta…!" ujar Sharon belagu pake bahasa Inggris 8DD

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju terminal Bus Trans Jakarta, saat mereka menaiki bus terebut, mereka beruntung mendapatkan kursi, jadi gak berdiri gitu.

Sharon mengambil hapenya dan medengarkan lagu SKSD- Gee yang selalu dia putar setiap saat setiap waktu *alah!* dan tau-tau di sebelahnya— ada Break teman sebangku dia dulu saat dia kelas 2 SMP.

"B-b-b-Break?" tanya Sharon gagap layaknya Aziz Ga*ap.

"Eh, ada Sharon si Miss Galak," ejek Break.

"Apaan sih lu? Mr. Gaje!" balas Sharon mengejek

"Bapakmu, gw gak _Gaje_ tuh," ujarnya.

"Tau lah," balas Sharon.

"Ron," ujarnya."Lu mau ke Jakarta kan? Nanti lu dateng ke alamat ini ya?" lanjutnya sambil memberikan kertas yag tertera sebuah alamat.

"Ini, ini alamat siapa?" tanya Sharon. Dan saat Sharon lihat, ternyata Break sudah keluar.

30 Menit kemudian…

"Uwah…! Udah berapa lama ya, gw gak kemari," ujar Alice kagum.

"Lice, Lyss, gw mau ke seberang dulu ya! Gw mau beli jajanan dulu," ujar Sharon pada Alice dan Alyss.

"Wokeh," jawab Alice dan Alyss bersamaan.

_Tit! Tit!_

Klakson mobil terdengar saat Sharon akan menyebrang, dan syukurlah dia dapat menghindar, tetapi…

_Bruk!_

Sharon tertabrak truk. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala Sharon. Kasian. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut prihatin, termaksud 2 anak kembar tersebut. Alysspun buru-buru menelpon ambulan, dan syukurlah ambulan datag tepat waktu.

'Ya tuhan, tolong selamatkan Sharon-_chan_,' batin Alice. 'Walaupun Sharon begitu padaku, dia tetap teman yang baik padaku,'

'Ya Tuhan, selamakan Sharon, ku mohon! Demi sahabatku, aku akan merelakan semua hartaku untuk menyelamatkan Sharon!' batin Alyss.

'Ku mohon, Tuhan. Tolonglah!' batin Alice dan Alyss.

Di rumah sakit

Alyss dan Alice sangat khawatir pada sahabat mereka, terutama lagi kalau Sharon, Amnesia. Itulah yang selama ini di takutkan duo kembar ini. Mereka terus berdoa kepada Tuhan YME agar doa mereka di kabulkan.

Saat mereka lihat, dokter mengatakan bahwa, Sharon mengalami—

Bersambung…

Halo~! Maaf cast yang baru di munculin cuma, Sharon, Alyss, Alice, Preman jelek, sama Break T^T Mirai-chan masih bingung nanti mau di munculin apa gak =3= tapi, semoga kalian sukan FF ku ini :D

Review Plz?


End file.
